The objective of the U. of Michigan Training Program in Gastrointestinal Epidemiology is to develop academic gastroenterologists who are thoroughly trained in the design and execution of clinical/translational research. With this training, our trainees become junior faculty who successfully compete for external funding. In order to meet this objective, our program requires trainees to complete the following projects: (a) completion of a MSc in Clinical Research Design and Statistical Analysis at the U. of Michigan School of Public Health or completion of a MSc in Health Research through our Robert Wood Johsnon [sic] Clinical Scholars Program. Both programs provide formal training in research design, epidemiology and biostatistics;(b) completion of a comprehensive Gl Epidemiology series, which provides additional skills in grant writing, health care policy, and outcomes research methods;(c) design and execution of 3 clinical research projects (meta-analysis, retrospective database analysis, and prospective clinical trial) under the guidance of a team of research mentors;presentation of these research projects at national meetings and publication of these projects in peer-reviewed journals is also expected;(d) preparation and submission of a Career Development Award, which provides transitional funding for an independent career in academic medicine and research. Our program trains two post-doctoral trainees (i.e., gastroenterology fellows) per year. We request that our program be expanded to three trainees per year. The program is completed in two years. Three trainees have completed our program, and all trainees accepted tenure-track positions at academic medical centers and successfully applied for career development awards. This success partly reflects the numerous training resources at the U. of Michigan and the vast experience of our faculty in mentoring trainees, teaching research techniques and in guiding trainees through grant preparation. Relevance: Gl diseases impact the health of millions of Americans each year, producing direct and indirect costs of billions of dollars. Basic science is rapidly advancing our understanding of Gl disease, but application of these findings to patients requires patient-oriented research performed by skilled investigators trained in translational and clinical research.